Many people experience nervousness and anxiety at differing levels based on certain stimuli. Some are more stalwart, not as easily stressed by a given event. Others may tend to be more anxiety-prone, experiencing greater nervousness in response to that same event. Further, an expanding market for wearable computing devices and wearable sensors has made collection of real-time biometric data about themselves more accessible to people, as well as the computing systems they might use in their daily lives.